Holding On To Nothing
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: It was supposed to be one of the happiest of their lives but on the way to the wedding reception the bridal car crashes. Monica loses her memory, Rachel loses her baby and Joey's life hangs in the balance. Will they get through this?
1. The That Changed Our Lives

**Chapter 1: The Day That Changed Our Lives**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends, sadly.

* * *

Monica and Chandler parted from their kiss making every one clap. They both were left with big smiles on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. This was the best day of their lives and they wanted to every moment to last.

"I'm so lucky to have found you." Monica whispered to her husband before they turned around and faced their guests.

Chandler smiled widely. If anything he was the lucky one in this situation. He found Monica, the girl who lived right across the hall for so many years till he realised in a hotel in London that she was the one.

Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Joey exchanged happy looks before looking at their two best friends who found love. They were so happy for them. Monica and Chandler definitely deserved each other. Both had their ups and downs with relationships but now they found their perfect match.

The newlyweds walked down the aisle followed by Ross and Rachel then Joey and Phoebe. They headed out into the gardens to take pictures followed by the rest of their family and friends that were guests at the wedding.

While Monica was getting a family picture of her, Ross, Judy and Jack, Chandler made his way over to Phoebe who was in awe of the pictures.

"Hey Phoebe." Chandler said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Monica isn't pregnant."

Phoebe's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. "What?! We found the test in _your _trash can that was in _your _bathroom! If Monica isn't pregnant…then who is?"

Both of them looked at each other as if they had a breakthrough. They both turned their heads to Rachel, who was clutching her flowers close to her chest while smiling and watching the pictures being taken.

"Who do you think the father is?" Chandler asked his somewhat physic friend.

The blonde pursed her lips together and furrowed her eyebrows close together. "A man!"

"Really?!" Chandler asked sarcastically. "I would have never guessed that!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in response to her friend's sarcasm. "Come on. Let's get some pictures taken!"

* * *

The gang waited outside the venue where the Bings had just gotten married a half an hour ago. They were waiting until all their guests left in their cars to the reception and the wedding party would follow behind in their limo.

The white limo pulled up in front of them ready to take them to their venue. Ross, Chandler and Phoebe sat on the right side of the limo while Joey, Monica and Rachel sat on the left side. Chandler smiled at Monica making her look down at her lap, smile and blush.

"Can you believe you guys are married?" Rachel asked, looking at her friends.

Ross grabbed a bottle of champagne that was beside him and popped it open making everyone else grab a glass. He filled each glass and lifted up his own to purpose a toast. "To a marriage we all know won't end in divorce, because Monica's and Chandler's love is eternal and welcoming to everyone."

They all banged their glasses together and shouted cheers before taking a sip of the champagne and they all laughed.

"Oh I have another one." Joey told them and held his glass up. "To the bond of everlasting friendship." They repeated the same actions with the other toast.

The suddenly there was a crash and everyone felt pain. The limo was filled with the sounds of bloodcurdling screams. Then it all went black…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! This idea has been in my head for a while now and I just had to get it started. I have another Friends story going on at the moment it only had four chapters left so as soon as that one is done I will continue this but then again I might update sooner. Review! :D

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. The Light

**Chapter 2: The Light**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends!

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter for you guys.

* * *

Chandler screamed at the top of his lungs. The car had just crashed or had been hit, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had a strong headache and the lights in the limo went off so he couldn't see a thing.

His heart rate started to speed up. Who was dead and who was alive? He couldn't find the strength to move or talk to found out. It was like he was paralysed with fear.

_Monica_, he thought.

_Joey & Chandler's Hotel Room, London, 1999_

"So uh, you're not still upset about what that guy told ya are ya?" Chandler asked, referring to earlier when a drunken man mistook Monica for her mother, Judy.

Monica frowned and looked up at her friend. "Wouldn't you be?"

Chandler shrugged. "Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. And you've just got to let that go okay? I mean you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight!"

"Really?" She asked, her face slightly lighting up.

Chandler laughed. How could Monica not see what he saw? "You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms-"

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her lips against Chandler's, who placed his hands on her back. She thrust her tongue in between his lips and with her tongue she found Chandler's.

He pulled away. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?"

"Well, not anymore." Monica replied disappointedly.

"But we don't do that." Chandler clarified, running a hand through her hair.

She shrugged and bit her lip. "I know, I just thought it would be fun."

"How drunk are you?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage."

Chandler took a moment to think before smiling. "That's the perfect amount!"

"Okay!" Monica said happily and they ran to the bed.

They sat down and started making out. It felt right and natural and not wrong or weird like they always thought it would be.

Monica broke the kiss. "Y'know what's weird?"

"What?" He asked.

"This doesn't feel weird!" Monica admitted.

Chandler smiled and nodded his head. "I know."

* * *

_Joey_, Chandler thought.

_Chandler's & Joey's apartment, 1993_

Chandler came out of his room and saw his new roommate, Joey watching TV. "So ah, whatcha watching?"

"Baywatch." Joey replied, not taking his eyes of the TV.

Chandler put his hands in his pockets. "What's it about?"

"Lifeguards." He replied.

"Well, it sounds kinda stupid..." Chandler admitted and he looked at the TV. His jaw dropped when he saw a very beautiful lifeguard. "Who's she?"

"Nicole Eggert. You'll like her." Joey told him.

One of the running scenes started playing on the TV making Chandler's eyes grew wide and he sat down. "Wow! Look at them run."

"They do that a lot." Joey replied and he looked at Chandler. "Hey, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, I'll go get one."

"No, no, no, don't get up, I got a cooler right here." Joey said, picking up the cooler that he had beside him making Chandler smile happily.

* * *

_Rachel_, Chandler thought.

_The Hallway, 1996_

Chandler ran out of his apartment chasing a girl. "Ok, ok, you can be shirts and I'll be skins. I'll be skins." He yelled at her but she just continued running away. Chandler looked down at Rachel and sat down on the step beside her. "Hey, how you holdin' up there, tiger?" He asked making her look at him funny. "Oh, sorry, when my parents were getting divorced I got a lot of tigers. Got a lot of champs, chiefs, sports, I even got a governor."

"This is it, isn't it?" Rachel asked, holding out her hands. "I mean, this is what my life is gonna be like. My mom there, my dad there. Thanksgiving, Christmas. She gets the house, he's in some condo my sister's gonna decorate with wicker. Oh, Chandler how did you get through this?"

"Well, I relied on a carefully regimented program of denial and, and wetting the bed." Chandler admitted.

"Ya know, I just, so weird. I mean I was in there just listening to them bitch about each other and all I kept thinking about was the Fourth of July." Rachel told him.

Chandler raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. "Because it reminded you of the way our forefathers used to bitch at each other?"

"It's just this thing. Every year we would go out on my dad's boat and watch the fireworks. Mom always hated it because the ocean air made her hair all big. My sister Jill would be throwing up over the side and my dad would be upset because nobody was helping and then when we did help he would scream at us for doing it wrong. But then when the fireworks started, everybody just shut up, you know, and it'd get really cold, and we would all just sort of smush under this one blanket. It never occurred to anybody to bring another one. And now it's just..."

"I, I know." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

_Phoebe, _Chandler thought.

_Central Perk, 1994_

Chandler ran over to Phoebe, who was drinking coffee over at the bar. "I hit her in the eye! I hit her in the eye! This is the worst break-up in the history of the world."

"Oh my god." Phoebe said and watched her friend chug down another espresso. "How many of those have you had?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, a million?"

"Chandler, easy, easy." The blonde told him, taking the espresso he was currently holding off him. "Go to your happy place. La la la la la la la."

Chandler frowned. "I'm fine."

"All right." Phoebe replied, sounding a little hurt.

Janice returned from the bathroom and sat down on the couch, waiting for Chandler. His nerves started kicking up again and he knew this was going to end badly.

"I'm not fine. Here she comes." Chandler told Phoebe.

"Wait here. Breathe." The blonde instructed before going over to Janice.

Chandler watched Phoebe talk to Janice for a few seconds. Janice immediately smiled and hugged her before she waved to Chandler and left. He looked at Phoebe amazed.

"How do you do that?" Chandler asked, his blue eyes glimmering with amazement.

"It's like a…gift." Phoebe admitted happily.

Chandler took hold of her hands. "We should always _always _break up together."

"Oh, I'd like that." Phoebe replied smiling.

* * *

_Ross_, Chandler thought.

_College, 1987_

Chandler walked into the collage corridor sporting his Flock of Seagulls hairstyle along with his 'cool' clothes. Ross was hanging posters up on the walls and he was sporting his Afro and upper lip hair.

"Hey." Ross said and waved Chandler over to him. "Hey, check out the flyers for the band. I made 'em on a Macintosh in the computer room!"

Chandler looked at it and smiled. "Awesome, the name really stands out."

"Thanks to a little something called "Helvetica Bold 24 point"!" He replied happily.

"Man, we're gonna rock that Asian student union!" Chandler said excitedly.

A pretty girl named Missy walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Chandler said in the coolest voice he could muster.

"Hey, Missy..." Ross said shyly.

"You know our band is playing on Friday." Chandler announced.

"Yeah, yeah. You should come check us out." Ross told the pretty girl. "We're called "Way! No Way!"."

"No way!"

Chandler and Ross look at each other and smiled. "Way!"

"Right. I'll be there." She replied before leaving.

"Fresh!" Chandler said.

"Boss!" Ross said.

"Mint!"

"She's gone."

"I know it. You know, I'm totally gonna ask her out." Chandler told his best friend happily. He really did think he had a good chance with Missy.

"Dude, I was gonna ask her out." Ross complained.

Chandler shook his head. "I said it first, bro."

"Well, I thought it first, Holmes." Ross told him, poking his friend.

The funny guy looked at him angrily. "Look, if you did-"

"Woah! Wait...What are we doing?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow. "What we have is too important to mess it up over some girl. I mean, we can get laid anytime we want."

"Totally." Chandler agreed, nodding his head along. "I had sex in High school..."

"Me too." Ross said. "I'm good at it."

"All right, I'd say we make a pact. Neither of us will go out with Missy Goldberg."

"You got it."

* * *

Chandler blinked when he heard his friends screaming too. He wasn't sure if he they were screaming all along and he hadn't noticed because he was a bit shell-shocked or if they only started screaming now. But Chandler couldn't tell the difference between each scream.

He heard voices and shuffling from outside the car making him start screaming too for help. Before he knew some started sawing into the car and a little crack was made making a little bit of light shine through. The hole in the roof got bigger and more light got through causing him to turn his head so he could look straight in front of him.

He gasped in horror. That sight will haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **So it wasn't an eventful chapter but I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be more interesting and explain why there was a hole in the roof. Please review, they really motivate me to update. Also, Happy Easter! :D

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	3. The Rush Of It All

**Chapter 3: The Rush of It All**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends.**

**A/N: **It's been a while but I had to do lots of research before I continued and the medical stuff mightn't be correct but I tried. Also thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! It means so much to me.

* * *

Chandler's eyes stayed fixed on the sight in front of him while his body was being pulled out of the car and a voice saying to co-operate. He was in shock.

Two guys in flashy jackets pulled him out through the roof and helped him to the ground. Chandler looked around and gasped at the chaos. The car they were in had been crashed into by another car causing their car to crash into the side of the bridge.

The other car had crashed into the side Monica, Joey and Rachel were sitting on and from what Chandler could see the driver was a heavy man, who was being helped out of his car.

Phoebe and Ross came to his side and they wrapped their arms around each other as they watched the rescuers help their more harmed friends. The reason they were worse is because the car crashed into their side of the car and Monica wasn't wearing a sit belt, which caused her to fall forward.

Once they were out of the car, the three unconscious friends were put on stretchers and put in ambulances while the conscious friends followed behind in a police car.

The second the car pulled up at the hospital, the three friends didn't hesitate to take off their seat belts and run out of the car and over to where the ambulances were parked. They ran over to the stretches that had the people they loved on them.

The three paramedics started to tell the surgeons their cases while the surgeons quickly wheeled them away. The paramedics told them wait in the waiting area and a resident would be out to give them updates and get information before they left.

"This is all my fault!" Chandler yelled as he kicked the tall trash can that was situated at the end of the row of chairs. "I hired the stupid car! It was the only motherfucking thing I had to do and I fucked it up! And now they have to pay for it!"

Phoebe, who was sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs, shook her head and went over to her friend. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Chandler. You gotta stay positive."

"Excuse me." A small female voice said causing the trio turn around to see a resident that as in her late twenties stood in the middle of two others. She had mousy brown hair that was scraped back into a pony tail and her innocent green eyes were covered by black framed glasses and she tightly clutched a clip board close to her body. "W-we have a-" She paused briefly to cough before continuing. "Few questions."

"Rachel Green." A tall African-American male with chocolate coloured eyes, named Dr Redmond stated as he looked at his clip board. "Thirty year old female, suffered abdominal injuries, mainly a ruptured spleen. We'll have to preform Laparotomy. Is she allergic to anything?"

The three exchanged glances before answering, "No."

"Blood type?" He asked as he scribbled something down on his page.

"O." Ross replied after a few moments of head wrecking thinking.

"Ok, and is she pregnant?" Dr Redmond asked, causing two out of the three to fall pale while the unaware one shook his head. Dr Redmond, who was looking at his chart, raised his gaze to the three friends. "Is she pregnant?" He pressed once again.

Phoebe took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Yes. It's coming up on a month." She replied calmly while Chandler nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll try to save the both of them but if the situation arises were we can only save one or the other…" Dr Redmond trailed off when he knew they understood what they were saying.

Ross stopped for a very brief moment to think. Rachel's baby was a month old. He and Rachel had sex around a month ago. He was the father.

"I'm the father." Ross said and Phoebe and Chandler gaped at him. He took another few moments to think. Rachel or his baby? He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Rachel, save Rachel."

The young doctor nodded before running back to the ER. The other resident was a young woman with long red hair that was tied back into a plaited pony tail. Her eyes were a deep blue and she stood confidently on her two feet, suggesting that she was the best.

"Joey Tribbiani, thirty three years old male." The red haired doctor with a tag reading, Dr Dawson said clearly. "Suffered whiplash at the neck, a broken arm, three broken ribs and one of them punctured the right lung. We'll have to preform thoracotomy." Dr Dawson added and asked the same questions as the resident before her and went back to surgery.

The doctor with mousy brown hair that was speaking earlier coughed to clear her throat before speaking. "Monica Gellar. Thirty years old female. Suffered traumatic brain injury. We are unsure of what we are going to do until we get in there because all brain injuries are different." She explained clearly before asking questions about Monica's health. "Thank you and I'll be sure that you all get information on them as soon as possible."

The three sighed as they watched her leave. It was a lot of information to take in. Worst thing was that everything might change.

**A/N: **It was short but I intended this chapter to be short but they will get longer as the story goes. Also I only have one maybe two chapters left in my other story, The One with the Runaway. Review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	4. Positivity and Patience is the Key

**Chapter 4: Positivity and Patience is the Key**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Heya! :) Haven't update in a while but I'll talk to at the end so enjoy. Also thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows/favourites by the way. It means so much to me.

* * *

Chandler's eyes drifted to his wrist, which was held out in front of him and gazed at the time yet again. He exhaled in annoyance seeing that only five minutes of time passed since last time he looked at his watch. Chandler threw his head back and went back to counting the ceiling tiles on the roof.

It had been three hours since the three residences had asked all the question and Chandler just wanted a bit of news about his new wife and his two best friends. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them. He was the one who hired the car in attempt to be romantic.

Chandler brought his hands to his face and groaned into them. He was so bored and his patience was running short. Once he brought his hands down, he glanced over at Ross, who was talking on the telephone with one of his hands pressed against the wall. He looked hollow and pained, trying to keep his head high but dying inside as he explained the accident to his parents.

Phoebe was gone to get them coffee but to be honest Chandler had a feeling she just wanted to cry so she could be strong around them. She the positive one, she had to stay strong in front of them.

Chandler groaned once more, running his hands through his brown strands of hair. The fear of the unknown settled in and he started to remember the reasons why he hated the hospital. He just wanted to know how they were doing. And Rachel should be out by now, at least.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at a table at the back of cafeteria in a secluded corner staring aimlessly at the bottle of water that her hand had a tight grip on. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. There was an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through just yet.

She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She should have been crying her eyes out, but the blonde was too numb to even think about crying. There was a giant hole in Phoebe's heart and she knew nothing would ever be the same.

She looked awful because of her ruined makeup -she was still embroiled in her refined garments for the special occasion- and she didn't care. It was hard to care about yourself when the ones you love dearly might be dying.

* * *

Ross hung up the phone in agony and leaned up against the wall in a sort of slouched position. He had just called off Monica's and Chandler's Wedding Reception. His little sister had been planning this day since they both could remember and not once did they think a catastrophe incident occur on that day causing the bride and groom not to have their first dance as husband and wife and make him decide between his friend and baby.

Ross scanned around, reading all-over's people's faces like words in a book, searching tediously for the best part of the story. The waiting room/reception was crowded today, with all the doctors, surgeons and nurses running around frantically and visitors sitting down trying to pass the time anyway they could. But that wouldn't stop him from finding his friends.

Suddenly, Ross spotted Chandler walking towards a few empty by himself. He was unmistakeable, the way he walked in a slow saunter unlike anyone else in the hospital, who were more fidgety and nervous, but Chandler would hide his emotions and wouldn't let anybody in, only Monica.

Ross pushed himself off the wall and headed towards Chandler, who was now slouching forward with his head down, staring the floor without purpose and his hands were clasped together. Ross wordlessly sat down on the seat beside his best friend's.

Chandler turned his head to the side to see Ross and he smiled faintly for a very brief moment before looking back down at the floor. Ross just patted his back lightly and in an act of support, not knowing what else to do.

Ross' eyebrows furrowed close together when he didn't see Phoebe hanging around. "Hey," Ross spoke quietly, earning Chandler's attention. "Where's Pheebs?"

Chandler slowly sat up properly, letting out a little whimper because he felt a cramp in his back coming on. "Down at the cafeteria. I think…"

Ross nodded in response, reading the worried expression on the usually funny and lively man's face. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault,"

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't hire that limo," he replied, his voice held gravity with his blue eyes boring through Ross's brown.

"Don't say that," Ross replied, placing a strong hand on Chandler's shoulder and gave it a squeeze in a comforting manner.

"It's the truth!" Chandler snapped, shoving his brother-in-law's hand off him in anger. Ross looked at him with hurt chocolate eyes before staring sadly down at his lap. Chandler took note of this when he saw his face fall and he looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ross."

"It's ok," he reassured him, raising his gaze and looking at Chandler softly. "I know. The waiting gets to you."

"Stay positive," A familiar female voice chided and the two men looked in front of them to see a disposable, paper, coffee cup that had some steam drifting out of the top of the coffee cup being held to out to them by a blonde woman, known as Phoebe. She shot a soft glance in Chandler's direction. "And patient," She added handing them a cup of coffee each before sitting down on a seat in front of the two. "Any news on them?" Phoebe asked her blue eyes had a glint of hope in them.

"Rachel Green," A voice called, causing the three adults to shoot a glance to the tight to see a surgeon and the African-American resident standing in the middle of the waiting area/reception in their scrubs that were covered in blood.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff-hanger! Muhaha! I'm watching the Eurovision. Anyone else watching it too? Come on Ireland! I finished The One with the Runaway recently so this means this is my main focus so more updates! :D But it might be awhile again because I have to study :( Summer tests start next Wednesday. Could I _be _luckier? ;) Also who likes the new cover picture it actually took me awhile to do because I had to find the perfect pictures. What do you think is gonna happen? What do you want to happen?

Review? :)

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl


	5. Choking On Guilt

**Chapter 5: Choking On Guilt**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites! I never got so much in one chapter before. So thank you for your support and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Rachel Green," A voice called, causing the three adults to shoot a glance to the tight to see a surgeon and the African-American resident standing in the middle of the waiting area/reception in their scrubs that were covered in blood.

The three exchanged short glances before fumbling to their feet and heading over to the two medical experts and ambushed them with questions about their friend. The surgeon, who was a tall woman with dirty blonde hair scraped back into a high ponytail with brown eyes, told them to calm down and they did as they were told.

"So is she ok?" Chandler asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest. It was pounding so hard that he thought it would explode. He was so worried about Rachel and the baby. He felt really guilty about this.

"Rachel is fine," the blonde surgeon whose name tag read Dr Walsh said and the three friends breathed a sigh of relief. "She will probably experience abdominal pain when she wakes up and she will have a few scratches and bruises but nothing too major or permanent because we fixed the ruptured spleen-"

"That's good," Chandler said, cutting Dr Walsh off.

"But?" Phoebe said, knowing that there had to be a but.

"How did you know there was going to be a but?" Dr Walsh asked, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't made it clear that there was going to be a but.

"Oh I have a sense for these things," Phoebe replied in a matter of fact tone while nodding her head. "It was either but or butter,"

"Although we tried our best," she paused for a moment, letting them soak up the moment. "Unfortunately the baby did not make it,"

"Oh my God," Ross replied, clapping a hand over his mouth and his brown eyes became glossy.

Phoebe fell silent as she stared down at her shoe with one tear streaming down her cheek. Chandler's heart felt like it was stabbed viciously over and over again. Because of him one heart was stopped. Two eyes will never see. Two hands will never touch. Two legs will never run. One mouth will never speak.

"I'm sorry about your loss," The two doctors said softly.

* * *

Chandler and Phoebe trudged into apartment twenty with looks of sadness gracing their faces. It was a rough couple of hours and they needed to change out of their refined garments that they wore for the special occasion. Monica's and Joey's surgeries wouldn't be over for a long time and Rachel would be unconscious for a couple more hours so the doctors told them to go home to change and get things.

Chandler pulled on his tie to loosen it. His niece or nephew that he never got to knew died today. _Poor Ross and Rachel_, he thought. Ross had gone back to his apartment to change. Chandler assumed he would cry while he as over there. He looked so broken earlier.

"I'm going to change first," Phoebe said to Chandler as she made her way towards the guest bedroom she was currently staying in. She was also upset. She was so excited about having a baby around again. She loved Ben but she wanted a baby around too, maybe a girl. But that was going to happen anymore. "Then I'll go over to Joey's and Rachel's and pick them up a few things," she added and watched him nod his head before heading into her room and closing the door.

Chandler went into his room and threw his tie on the floor. As he did so he could instantly hear Monica's voice in his head about picking it up. He smiled lightly at this and picked up even though Monica was in an OR having surgery in her brain because she wore no seat belt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chandler saw two plane tickets for Bermuda. He went over and picked them up. He and Monica were going to go to Bermuda on Thursday for their honeymoon but it was quite unlikely now.

Chandler sat down on their bed as he unbuttoned his white shirt. He stared thinking about Monica's wedding dress. She looked so incredibly beautiful in it. She was like an angel or a goddess. He hoped that they could save it and get the blood out of it. Monica would have wanted to keep it but Chandler wasn't sure if she would want it anymore. This was probably the last day she would want to remember.

He removed his shirt and opened the drawer to the dresser in the bedroom and took out another shirt but it was more informal. He changed out of his pants and into a pair of jeans. Chandler grabbed a duffel bag that was in the closet and decided to pack Monica some clothes. She would need them when she woke up. If she woke up.

"Don't think like that," he muttered to himself as he packed two pairs of _Canterbury _sweat pants and a few different t-shirts along with two hoodies. He also got pyjamas, slippers, socks, shoes and underwear. As he packed one of the hoodies, the scent of vanilla hit him. It was Monica's scent. It smelled exactly like vanilla even when she insisted on spraying expensive crap on her wrists.

Chandler zipped the bag up before tossing the strap on his shoulder. He headed out of the bedroom and went across to Rachel and Joey's. He saw Phoebe exiting Rachel's room while zipping up a duffel bag similar to Chandler's.

"Do you want me to back Joey's bag?" he offered, gesturing to Joey's room.

"No, it's ok," Phoebe replied, placing Rachel's bag on the ground. "I wanna steal a pair of Joey's boxers," she added before winking at Chandler.

Chandler chuckled. The blonde could always make him smile or laugh at the worst of times. She was his somewhat childhood friend. They never knew each other when they were young but the two had bad childhoods. They were extremely different childhoods but they were both bad so they could act like immature kids around each other.

Ross entered the apartment in his new change of clothes. Chandler saw that his eyes were red and slightly puffy. Chandler felt worse. He had never seen Ross cry once when he and Rachel broke up but then again he didn't really see him cry, he heard him cry.

"Hey," Chandler said softly and watched Ross nod in acknowledgement. Ross sat down on Joey's chair, clasping his hands together in his lap. Chandler placed the bag on the floor before grabbing a stool and sitting down beside Ross. "How you holding up?"

"One minute I find out I'm getting another child and I'm so happy but then I'm faced with a choice between the baby and Rachel," he explained, turning his head to the side to look at his friend. "That's like the hardest decision I had to make. I chose Rachel and now our baby is dead and she's going to be depressed and she mightn't ever speak with her again. It's my fault the baby's dead,"

"No, it's not," Chandler said softly, placing his hand on his oldest friend's shoulders. His stomach did a flip and guilt made paid an unwanted visit once again. "Look, I know this sounds awful but what if you chose the baby over Rachel. The baby was only about a month old and if it was separated from her's or his' mother wouldn't the baby die?"

Ross ran a hand through his dark hair and exhaled softly. "I suppose…"

"Well that's Joe and Rach all packed," Phoebe said as she entered the living room with another bag in hand. "Do you wanna go now?"

"Sure," Chandler replied, getting up off his seat. He was eager to go back to the place he hated, the hospital. "Maybe get a cup of coffee on the way," he suggested and watched his two friends nod in agreement.

* * *

A nurse led them to the room where Rachel was staying. They looked over at her to see her lying on the hospital bed. Her eyes were shut and she looked so peaceful. The only mark visible to them was the small poppy bruise on her right arm. Her copper coloured hair cascaded around her face and fell perfectly on the pillow.

"Is there a possibility that she won't wake up?" Ross asked the nurse, who was checking up on Rachel.

"It's very unlikely but there's a slight chance," she replied before writing down something on the chart and leaving the four friends alone.

"She looks so peaceful," Phoebe said as she looked down on her sleeping friend.

"Yeah and so quiet," Chandler added, tucking a few strands of hair behind Rachel's ear.

* * *

Chandler was sitting on a chair beside Rachel's bedside. He was all alone with her. Phoebe was gone to the bathroom and Ross went down to the canteen. Chandler felt so guilty. Her Rachel was totally unaware that her baby was gone and there was a chance Rachel wouldn't wake up.

Chandler reached out and gently took her small hand into his bigger hand. He bit his lip before saying hi. He stared talking to her about the weather and their memories and anything he could think of that didn't involve today. Before he knew it tears were streaming down his cheeks as he talked about how he was scared about Joey and Monica and told her how it was all his fault. But he still didn't mention the baby.

He threw his head down on the bed. The scent of hospital and 'clean' waft up his nostrils but he didn't care. Chandler started to cry his eyes out not caring if anyone walked in. He was so engrossed in his crying that he didn't realise that Rachel squeezed his hand and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Chandler?" she asked softly, still a little dazed from her sleep and her blue eyes found Chandler.

* * *

**A/N: **Rachel's awake! But she lost Emma, which I feel bad about. Ok I just want to let you guys all know that there will be a lot of angst in this story but once they get out of the hospital things will start to pick up and I will throw in happy moments. And if you haven't already, please check out my one-shot _What A _Gentleman. It's Mondler! Also it took me awhile to update this because May is a very busy month for me but I'm on my holidays now! Woohoo! So what did you think of this story?

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	6. Wide Awake

**Chapter 6: Wide Awake**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends. If I did there would be a reunion!

**A/N: **Hey guys! Hope you're all well. I haven't updated in while because I was sick again but I think this chapter will definitely make up for it…I think. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They are really appreciated!

* * *

He threw his head down on the bed. The scent of hospital and 'clean' waft up his nostrils but he didn't care. Chandler started to cry his eyes out not caring if anyone walked in. He was so engrossed in his crying that he didn't realise that Rachel squeezed his hand and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Chandler?" she asked softly, still a little dazed from her sleep and her blue eyes found Chandler.

Chandler froze when he heard the familiar female voice speak softly. It was so dreamlike that he wasn't sure if it was his mind was playing tricks on him or it was real. He sniffed as he slowly raised his head up from the comforter. Through blurry vision, he could see Rachel lying amongst her pillows with her deep blue eyes open.

"Rachel?" he said softly as he wiped his fallen tears with his free hand.

"Chandler," Rachel replied as she looked around the hospital room before looking back at him, terrified. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Rach, we were in a car accident," he told her softly and slowly before standing up but keeping a firm but gentle hold of her hand in his bigger one.

Rachel's blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She was in a car accident? She couldn't believe it. Although it did make sense and little pieces of it came back to her. She raised her gaze to look Chandler in the eyes, her body shaking. "How is everyone? Am I ok?" she asked panicky.

"I'm sure everyone's going to be fine," Chandler reassured her, leaning forward and kissing her temple softly. "Ross, Phoebe and I were unharmed but Monica wasn't wearing a seat belt so she feel forward and injured her head-"

"Oh my God," Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth as tears pricked her eyes.

"She's in surgery right now but the doctors are very positive that she'll be fine and I think her surgery is over in an hour or so," he spoke softly, his eyes searching hers. He didn't want to upset her. He wanted her to stay calm and know that everything was going to be fine. Chandler knew he should call a nurse in but he wanted Rachel to her this from him first. "Joey has whiplash at the neck, a broken arm, three broken ribs and one of them punctured the right lung. He'll be out in about five hours or so. Rachel you suffered from mostly abdominal injuries," Chandler explained, still talking slowly and calmly so she could take it all in. "Mainly from a ruptured spleen but you're going to be fine,"

Rachel nodded her head slowly as she placed a hand on her hospital gown clothed stomach where she felt bandages. Her fingers gently drummed absentmindedly on her stomach as a thought occurred to her. "What about my baby, Chandler?" she asked, pulling him closer by his shirt. "Tell me that my baby's ok," she said, whispering about her baby over and over again making a lump form in Chandler's throat when he saw his friend this way.

"R-Rachel…" Chandler said softly, taking a seat on her bed beside her. "They tried their very best to-"

"Oh no…" Rachel replied, tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"-Save your baby but it didn't make," he added softly, watching as Rachel's body was overtaken by sobs and shivers.

Chandler wrapped his arms around her, scooting closer on the bed and gathered her in a hug. He felt Rachel cling on to him tight as she cried into his chest. He could fell his t-shirt get wetter with every tear fallen onto his shirt. Chandler brought a hand up and stroked her hair in a comforting manner and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

For the rest of the day Rachel looked hollow and pained, trying to keep her head high but dying inside whenever something reminded her of her baby. She felt alone, like there was no point living now that her baby was gone. Every now and again she put on a fake face so Ross, Phoebe and Chandler wouldn't worry about her, but inside she just wanted someone to understand, to recognize her loss, to be there for her and that was exactly what her friends were doing.

The doctors said she was doing great for her first day of being awake. They would be able to discharge her in a few days but for now they wanted to keep a close eye on her just to see how she was doing.

Ross, Phoebe and Chandler spent the rest of the tragic day in Rachel's room instead of the depressing hell hole known as the waiting area. That place made you feel restless and fidgety. They really did prefer to stay with Rachel and Ross, especially at this dark hour.

Mr and Mrs Geller showed up about a half an hour after Rachel woke up and would have been there earlier but the road was closed for a while. All the friends' parents showed up along with well wishes from other friends and family members. They unharmed half of the gang told them to go home and they would call them as soon as Monica and Joey got out of surgery.

* * *

The resident that was involved in Monica's surgery and went by the name Dr Russo stood at Monica's bedside with a chart in hand that she was filling in with a blunt pencil that needed to be sharpened. Dr Russo hated cases like this. It was so heart-breaking. She glanced over at her patient.

Monica was paler than usual with a small scrape on her check that was covered by a plaster and would go soon. There was also a bandage wrapped around her forehead and her raven coloured hair flowed on her pillow. She was quite pretty.

Dr Russo went back to her chart but was soon interrupted. She jumped slightly when cold finger tips touched her arm and made Goosebumps appear. The mousy haired woman took her eyes of the chart and looked down at her patient, who was now wide awake.

"W-where am I-I?" Monica whispered quietly as she looked up at the doctor with a painful look in her eye as she placed a hand on her head. "W-why does me head hurt? What's going on?"

"You were in a car crash," Dr Russo replied softly. "What's your name?"

"Monica Elizabeth Geller," she said firmly. She just wanted to know what was going on. Who else was in the car crash?

"When's your birthday?" Dr Russo asked, glancing at the chart before down at Monica.

"April the twenty-second, 1969,"

Dr Russo asked more simple routine questions until she was satisfied. She put the pencil in her pocket and placed the chart down on a bedside locker of Monica's segment in the ward. "Good work, Monica. Will I call in your friends and husband?"

"Please," Monica replied, a broad grin appearing on her face and her whole face lit up. Now she might get some real answers on what happened.

Dr Russo walked out of the ward and into the waiting area where Chandler was sitting in a slouched position on a chair with his hands running through his short strands of hair. Right beside him sat Rachel with her IV drip still connected to her and she was in a pair of pyjamas, which she found more comfortable than her hospital. Phoebe sat beside her for support because Rachel was still a little stiff from surgery. Ross had an arm extended and pushed up against the wall.

"She's able to see people now," Dr Russo informed them making their faces light up slightly. Ross pushed himself off the wall while the others stood up. "Now we don't want to overwhelm her so please be gentle and quiet," she explained and watch all of them nod in response. Dr Russo led them into the ward and over to Monica, who instantly sat up beaming widely when she saw the four of them.

"Hey, Mon," they all said softly, small smiles gracing their lips as the stared back at her.

"Hey, you guys," she replied happily before raising an eyebrow, as lost in confusion. "Um where are Joey and Richard?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she gripped on to the stand of our IV drip and leaned forward slightly. "Monica, why would Richard be here?" she asked, triggering more misperception from her.

"Isn't Richard my husband?" Monica retorted, her face scrunching up into a confused expression.

The gang's eyes widened at Monica's reply and they all shot a look in Chandler's direction, he was standing in the middle. He frowned deeply and looked down at his feet. Richard?

* * *

**A/N: **Dundundadun! Don't even know if that's the right sound ;) Monica thinks her husband is Richard. So what did you guys think? What will happen next? Could there _be_ any more angst? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day! :D

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	7. Forget Us Not

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends or the song Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

**A/N: **Sorry that I left you guys on a cliff-hanger and I haven't updated in a while but I was on holidays and then my computer caught a scam virus thing but I lost nothing, it just took ages to get rid of. :/ Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I never got so many in one updated! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forget Us Not**

It was dark, so dark. Every part of her was in pain and agony and every body part felt so weighed down. Monica felt so uncomfortable and hot. She felt sweaty and grimy, a feeling she had always hated. There was an infuriating pounding in her head. It was like if someone had got pick axe and hammer and was chipping at the walls of the inside of her head. In three words: she felt pain.

But why? Why did she feel this way? Why did everything hurt? Why did she feel so muddled and confused? What the hell was going on?

Monica tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy and it would require super human strength to open them. But then again did she want to open them? She felt so . . . stuck. Unnaturally stuck along with feeling very uncomfortable. There could be something terrible happening and she could be unfortunately thrown in the middle of it, which caused her body to shut down.

Then a sudden and unexpected wave of fear surged through her body . . . what if she was dead? This wasn't the way she wanted to spend her afterlife. She wanted to be in heaven and to be comfortably perched on an orange couch with a big cup of hot coffee in hand and her friends and boyfriend Richard surrounding her while they talked and laughed in the super clean coffee house known as Central Cloud. Maybe Monica did think about things too much . . .

No, she couldn't possibly be dead. That was incredibly stupid, right?

The last thing she remembered was that she was trying to make Chandler and Joey hang out with Richard more and it was going great until they were spending too much time with him. But then Lenny and Squiggy messed up by thinking of Richard as a father figure.

_Well, it could have been worse . . . , _she thought.

Monica felt like groaning loudly while stretching her aching bones as the uncomfortable feeling made another visit. She could her muffled voices twirl around in her head, discarding the assumption of her death unless the voices belonged to God and his Angels. This time she groaned and she could hear it and feel it escape her lips.

Soon, the heavy feeling slowly faded and she could feel all her body parts. She really wanted a shower to get rid of the icky feeling. Her eyes slowly fluttered open but then closed instantly when a bright light stung her eyes. But she slowly opened them and squinted slightly to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, she noticed that she was in a hospital room making her heat pound in her chest.

From the corner of her eye, Monica saw a resident with short, mousy-brown hair tied up checking up on some medical equipment beside her and writing something down on a sheet of paper that was on a clip board. Monica needed some answers and this seemed to be her window of opportunity.

She reached out, her arm feeling stiff and gently touched the woman with her finger tips and felt goose bumps arise. The mousy haired woman took her eyes of the chart and looked down at Monica with wide eyes.

"W-where am I-I?" Monica whispered quietly as she looked up at the doctor with a painful look in her eye as she placed a hand on her head, noticing there was something wrapped around it. "W-why does me head hurt? What's going on?"

"You were in a car crash," Dr Russo replied softly, making her blue eyes expand to the size of saucers. The doctor quickly filled the confused woman in on everything and explained to Monica about her head injury. "What's your name?"

"Monica Elizabeth Geller," she said firmly. She just wanted to know what was going on. Who else was in the car crash?

"When's your birthday?" Dr Russo asked, glancing at the chart before down at Monica.

"April the twenty-second, 1969,"

Dr Russo asked more simple routine questions until she was satisfied. She put the pencil in her pocket and placed the chart down on a bedside locker of Monica's segment in the ward. "Good work, Monica. Will I call in your friends and husband?"

"Please," Monica replied, a broad grin appearing on her face and her whole face lit up. Now she might get some real answers on what happened. But then something dawned on her. Did Dr Russo say husband?

Monica's eyes grew once more when she replayed the moment in her head. She was pretty sure she didn't have a husband . . . unless this was a dream and she married Mayor Mc Cheese. But the raven haired girl had a feeling that this wasn't a dream. In a dream, you didn't feel pain as vividly as Monica felt it now. There had to be a more logical explanation.

"I'm turning into Ross . . ." she said quietly, wishing she could run her fingers through her hair but she didn't want to disturb her cloth bandage.

Monica snapped her fingers when she had a breakthrough. Of course! The doctor said something about maybe having a small case of amnesia, even though she answered all the questions perfectly. But still. The last person she remembered being with was Richard so he had to be her husband. They hardly ever fought and accepted her. But if she was truly honest with herself, she didn't think they would last. She kinda thought she would end up with someone like . . . Chandler. But she was happier with Richard.

A smile instantly sprung onto Monica lips when she saw five of her beloved friends walk in. Monica saw that Rachel was in her pyjamas and slippers and she was walking with an IV in hand while the others were dressed in casual clothes while smiles were on their tired faces.

"Hey, Mon," they all said softly, small smiles gracing their lips as the stared back at her.

"Hey, you guys," she replied happily before raising an eyebrow, as lost in confusion. "Um where are Joey and Richard?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she gripped on to the stand of our IV drip and leaned forward slightly. "Monica, why would Richard be here?" she asked, triggering more misperception from her.

"Isn't Richard my husband?" Monica retorted, her face scrunching up into a confused expression.

The gang's and Dr Russo's eyes widened at Monica's reply and they all shot a look in Chandler's direction, he was standing in the middle. He frowned deeply and looked down at his feet. Richard? Richard was definitely not Monica's husband and Chandler had proof!

"Monica, Richard isn't your husband," Chandler said softly, watching his wife's face wear an expression that said 'then who is'. "I'm your husband," he added, pointing to the wedding ring on his finger. Wordlessly, Monica brought up her hand to see a gold band on her wedding finger. "Today was our wedding day,"

"B-but . . . h-how? When?" she asked, pressing the palms of her hands up against her forehead.

"It's a long wonderful story," Rachel said, forcing a smile as she gently rubbed Chandler's back.

_If it's so wonderful then why can't she remember it_? , Chandler thought angrily.

"Okay, Monica what year is it?" Dr Russo asked, picking up the clipboard and started scribbling down notes.

"1996,"

Dr Russo looked up from the clipboard and looked over at her patient with a worried look, "Its 2001,"

"But I can't remember anything!" Monica shot back, tears of frustration flowing down her cheeks, which made all her friends feel really bad for her, and Chandler too. "I'm missing five years of my life!"

"Ooh, sweetie," Phoebe cooed, moving from standing in front of the bed to Monica's bedside and wrapped her arms around her with Ross and Rachel following.

Chandler took a gentle hold of his wife's doctor's arm and brought her out of the ward and into the hallway so he could understand what was going on with Monica.

"What's going on?" he asked bluntly, looking directly at the doctor.

Dr Russo sighed softly, "It looks like Monica has amnesia,"

Chandler ran a hand through his brown locks as the information registered in his brain. This was his entire fault. He hired the stupid limo. He was just trying to treat his girl by making her happy and instead he wiped out five years of her life and the knowledge of them being together. Chandler still couldn't believe Monica thought she was married to Richard. It was like every time Richard's out of the picture, he always found a way to wiggle his way in.

Chandler brought his hands to his face and rubbed them down, "How long is it going to last?"

"It could be days, weeks, even months till her memory gets fully restored," Dr Russo informed him before the sound of a pager went off. Dr Russo looked down at hers before glancing up at the tall man apologetically. "I have a surgery now but is there anything I can do or get you before I go?"

"Yeah," Chandler replied, nodding his head. "Can you find out how my friend Joey Tribbiani is?"

"Sure thing, Mr Bing. Just wait there," she said, before sprinting down the hallway and out of sight.

Chandler sighed, taking a seat on one of the chairs that were there. He buried his head in his hands, feeling a stingy sensation in his eyes. But he would not cry. Chandler knew he had to stay strong.

"Mr Bing?" a familiar confident voice said after a few minutes of being alone.

Chandler looked up to see Dr Dawson, the red-haired woman from earlier that was assisting in his best friend's surgery. He stood up, "How's it going?"

"Good so far and it will be another two hours or so till the surgery is finished but the surgical team is very confident that the outcome will be successful," Dr Dawson replied, nodding her head along and watched Chandler sit back down on the seat he was sitting on earlier. She investigated his face and she knew something was up. "Is everything all right?"

"No, my wife doesn't remember marrying me," he said bluntly and coldly, his eyes focusing on the floor. "Or any of our relationship . . . only our friendship and her ex,"

"It could be worse," she reassured him, her assured booming in a feminine way. Her positivity reminded Chandler of Phoebe but then again, Dr Russo seemed to be very confident. "There are people who don't remember anything or anyone. Your wife remembers your friendship, that's a good start,"

He glanced up once more, his eyebrows furrowed and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, you should talk to her about your past and maybe show her pictures," Dr Dawson suggested with a small, comforting smile playing on her lips. "Dr Russo will fill you in on everything after surgery. I have to go back to surgery now but I will keep you informed," she said and Chandler whispered a thank you.

Chandler noticed that her friend's surgeon only walked a few steps before she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. He ignored it for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he shot a glance in her direction, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I don't know how your wife could forget being with you," she replied, her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she bit her lip before leaving.

Chandler couldn't help but roll his eyes. Seriously, Dr Dawson seemed so professional but maybe he judged her too quickly. Anyways, there was only one set of blue eyes that Chandler wanted to be with.

Sighing, he stood up and headed back into the ward to see that some patients were sleeping, some weren't and some even had visitors. He stopped in the middle were Monica's little section was situated and he saw that she had calmed down and was resting her head on Phoebe's shoulder. Chandler wordlessly went over with his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking in their directions.

"I gotta go back to my room, but I'll see you later, Mon," Rachel said, standing up by holding onto her IV drip. She was still feeling a little stiff in her stomach. She gently kissed Monica on the top of her head as the raven haired girl said, "Goodbye,"

"I'll go with you, Rachel," Phoebe told her friend, before giving Monica a big hug. "See ya later, Mon," she added before helping Rachel to her room.

"I'm going to get some food," Ross announced, standing up from his sitting position that was on the foot of his sister's hospital bed. "Does either of you guys want anything?"

"I wouldn't mind some _Skittles_," Monica replied with a tight smile.

"Sure," he said, kissing her cheek before looking over at Chandler. "You want anything?"

"Just water, please," Chandler retorted, taking a seat on the chair beside his wife's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't eating for a while,"

Before Chandler could turn down Ross' offer, Monica spoke, "He'll have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, white bread, no crusts,"

Ross nodded with a slight chuckle before heading off, leaving the married couple alone. Chandler pursed his lips together tightly and pulled his chair closer to Monica's bed. Monica gave him a small smile, easing some of his tension.

"Just because I can't remember the last five years doesn't mean I don't remember the way you like your sandwich," she told him, making him nod before the awkward silence settled in. Monica noticed that the brunet was being uncharacteristically quiet and hadn't made a joke to try to break the silence. "Um . . . I'm sorry," she finally said, placing her small hand over his larger one that was resting on her bed and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Chandler was going to reply with something snarky but he shot it down instantly, "It's not your fault, Mon. If anything, it's mine."

"Yeah, I heard that you're blaming yourself," she replied, annoyance evident when she rolled her eyes. "You're stupid, you know that?" she said, playfully punching his arm.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Chandler retorted, his true colours shining through for maybe the first time since he stepped foot in this Godforsaken place. "Because you're doing one hell of a job,"

"Chandler, you weren't the driver," she told him, squeezing his hand in a comforting matter. "And I'm never going to blame for something that clearly isn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself either,"

"How can you not blame me?" he asked clearly perplexed and taken back by the raven haired girl's statement. "You can't remember five years of your life because of me!"

Monica's eyes drifted to the blanket covering her legs, "My memories going to come back . . ." she said in a quiet voice as if she was uncertain and Chandler didn't like that.

Chandler let go of her hand and stood up before he sat down on the side of her bed. Monica felt his warm arms wrap around her and his lips giving the top of her head a kiss while his hands rubbed her back in a living manner. She slowly snaked her arms around his torso before burying her head into his chest.

"You need some rest and I'm going to go home and bring back photo albums and other things to help trigger that memory of yours," he told her, pulling back slightly so he could see that breath-taking smile. He was going to do anything he could to get her memory back. She deserved to get it back . . . and maybe he deserved it too.

"Okay," Monica agreed, nodding her head along. They untangled from the hug. Monica lay back and fixed her blankets before her eyes looked up a Chandler once more as if she tried to fix her lost memory, but no. "I'm sorry I thought I married Richard,"

"It is fine," he replied shakily, hoping she wouldn't hence the tension in his tone. He bent down and kissed her temple sweetly. Chandler would have preferred her lips but there was no need to overwhelm Monica. "Goodnight, Mon," he whispered softly to the raven haired girl, who was already asleep.

"Night, Chandler," Monica said before a yawn escaped her lips and she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Photo albums that contained precious memories from the years 1996 to 2001 were scattered on the coffee table of apartment twenty where Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight _echoed through the apartment. The lights were dimmed slightly giving the room a tiny but warm glow. But that was all Chandler needed.

Chandler was sitting on the comfortable, fabric couch staring at the place were Monica and him got engaged and later that night they danced to this very song that played. Chandler listened to the lyrics attentively, mouthing the words along.

_It's late in the evening _

_She's wondering what clothes to wear _

_She puts on her make up _

_And brushes her long blonde hair _

_And then she asks me _

_Do I look alright? _

_And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Chandler's mind reeled back to the events of the hospital with Monica. She looked paler than usual. But as the little time that they were able to spend together today he could seemed it come back more and more. He hoped those cute rosy cheeks would come back . . . along with her memory.

_We go to a party _

_And everyone turns to see _

_This beautiful lady _

_That's walking around with me _

_And then she asks me _

_Do you feel alright? _

_And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

Monica probably wouldn't remember any of the times they went to parties together was all that was floating around in Chandler's mind as that part of the song played. He couldn't but be a little bit mad and frustrated. But none of these awful feelings were towards Monica, they were towards him. He ran a hand through his short, brown strands of hair.

His eyes then wandered to the spot the danced and it was as if it was a 3D vision playing out of his mind, like how they played movies with a projector. He could see him and Monica with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, his arms wrapped around her waist while her arms were trailing up and down his back while her head buried into his shoulder. Occasionally, they'd pull back slightly either to look into each other's blue eyes that were shinning with love and smile or to get a peck on the lips.

_I feel wonderful _

_Because I see the love light in your eyes _

_And the wonder of it all _

_Is that you just don't realize _

_How much I love you_

Chandler didn't feel so wonderful tonight though. He feared that he'd never feel as wonderful again as he felt that night. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as those wonderful memories played in his head as he listened to the music.

Chandler didn't ever want Monica to forget all their moments.

_It's time to go home now _

_And I've got an aching head_

But she did . . .

_So I give her the car keys _

_She helps me to bed _

_And then I tell her _

_As I turn out the light _

_I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight _

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

* * *

**A/N: **This was light on angst because I said that there would be happy chapters and moments weaved into sad, angry chapters and moments. So I kinda focused on the pre-Mondler with their relationship in this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review and give me some feedback :)

Also I updated my Bio so upcoming Friends stories, one-shots etc. are on there so feel free to check them out :)

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	8. The Patients' Thoughts and Teardrops

**Chapter 8: The Patients' Thoughts and Teardrops**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Friends.

**A/N: **It's been awhile and I know and I'm sorry but I didn't have a lot of motivation and I was at gaeltacht for two weeks and then life got in the way. But I wanted to update this before I go back to school on Thursday. This very short and it's kinda a filler but enjoy! :D

* * *

Rachel was sitting up in her hospital bed with tears in her shiny blue eyes and her hand was placed over stomach. She shut her eyes closed tightly as her fingers trailed around her stomach. It wasn't fair what was taken away from her today. It wasn't fair that she had to lose her baby to find out that she was completely happy about becoming a mother. She was always happy about the baby but there was some doubts weighing heavy on her mind on a daily. Rachel tried to ignore them but it was hard.

Last week she went shopping and she actually found some cute maternity clothes. The bright beam on her face was indescribable. But she got such a great, uplifting feeling when she saw these tiny white little baby booties in the shoe store, which inspired her to buy some cute baby clothes that could be used for a boy or girl.

_I'll never know if it was a boy or a girl_, she thought gloomily.

Tears seeped between her closed eyes and left her lashes wet before they trailed slowly down the path of her face. They were small and clear and glimmered in the light. They may have looked pretty like rain drops on grass on a frosty morning but they had a salty taste to them that symbolized Rachel's sorrow towards the unfortunate, tragic event that happened today.

* * *

Monica was lying on her side while she hugged her pillow. It was eleven and she had been trying to get to sleep for the last hour but it was no good. Her blue eyes kept wide awake and there was no tired bone in her body for once. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with a frown on her face.

The brunette could not believe what happened. Five years of her memory was wiped out just like that. It sounded like something that would happen to a computer, where you'd lose all your photos, music and documents that you stored on it for safe keeping. In a way, that's what happened to Monica.

So much had happened in the past five years and it was all completely than Monica had imagined the next five years of her life would be like. She imagined that her and Richard would have been engaged or married in that space of time. But somehow it didn't work out and she got married to Chandler today. It was unbelievable and bizarre if she was completely honest with herself.

There were so many unanswered questions floating around in her brain that she wanted to ask. Who was with whom? Was Joey and Phoebe married to anyone or seeing anyone? Was Ross and Rachel still together? What ever happened to Richard? Was she still living in apartment twenty? Was Central Perk still open? Where did she work now?

A tear of frustration and confusion slide down her cheek as she thought more into the subject. It wasn't fair that five precious years of her life was taken away from her. It wasn't fair to her. Or anyone to that matter. Everything would just become so muddled up.

* * *

The noise of something beeping briefly echoed through the hallways before shutting off but that was enough to wake Rachel. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the dark so the fact that she wasn't sleeping in her own room didn't really affect her. She found herself sleeping on her back when she remembered something she read in a book.

_Oh, I had better roll over to my side to get used to sleeping that way again before the second trimester hits_, she thought before rolling over onto her side.

Then realisation struck her like a car in the street.

_Oh, wait . . . my baby_, Rachel thought before tears started dwelling up in her eyes.

* * *

Monica, who still hadn't gotten a bit of sleep, groaned into the pillow that she had her head buried into. She was tired but couldn't drift off to sleep because her head wasn't cleared of her thoughts. She kept thinking more and more about her feelings.

What if she didn't love Chandler the way she apparently loved him? Monica didn't want to hurt him. She could never do that to him. But she couldn't stay with him either. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Salty tears stung her eyes as they built up rapidly before she started to sob into her pillow.

It was fair to say that neither Rachel nor Monica got a lot of sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter only featured Monica and Rachel and their thoughts about the events that occurred that day cause we already saw Ross', Phoebe's and Chandler's. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Joey. More about him is coming soon. Don't forget to review! :D

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
